


The ABBA Conversation

by Colonel_Edd



Series: Ianto Jones is Bisexual [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: ABBA, Bisexual Ianto Jones, Bisexuality, Family, Gen, Inspired by The Twilight Streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: Ianto’s mother finds something in her sons room that sparks a slightly awkward conversation about his sexuality that he’s not ready to have yet.Warning, does contain mentions of ABBA, read at own risk :)





	The ABBA Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading The Twilight Streets, a Torchwood Novel, and got thinking about the conversation Gwen had with Ianto about his bisexuality. I have a lot of different scenarios in my head as to how the original conversation went with his mum. This is just one of the many ways it could have gone.  
> Only a short one.

Being 14 years old was never easy. 

Growing up confused and undereducated about yourself was never easy.

Having a whirlwind of emotions all battling inside your chest every time you saw Harrison Ford as Han Solo was never easy.

If you take all three of those things and add a curious mother sticking her nose into your business, you felt as though your life would never be easy again, “Ianto, sit down love I think we need to have a little chat”

Ianto, who had just returned home from school, set his bag down by the kitchen table and took a seat nervously, a ‘little chat’ was never about anything good. He could only hope his mam hadn’t found out about the shoplifting, he’d been careful not to get caught but gossip spread like wildfire round the estate, “What about?”

Glenda Jones smiled at her son and reached across to pat his hand, “Nothing bad, you’re not in trouble love, I just want to talk”

“Right,” Ianto loosened his school tie and undid his top button, “about something in particular or…”

Glenda reached into the front pocket of her apron and pulled out what she had found in her sons room that afternoon, “I was tidying your bedroom and I found this”

Now those were never comforting words, Ianto honestly would have preferred his mam to have found his secret stash of nicked cigs than this, they would have been far easier to explain, “What about it? Must be Rhiannon’s”

“I already asked her and she said she lent her copy to Mia,” Glenda smiled sadly, “It’s alright, its just a CD. I just want to know why you hid it under your bed is all love”

“It’s not mine” Ianto had a story and he was sticking to it, he should have known better than to keep the stupid CD, now his mam was going to think he was gay or something but he _wasn’t_ , “It’s just a CD anyway, lots of people like ABBA”

“It’s not just about the CD though love, I just want you to know that your father and I love you no matter what. Rhiannon had her first boyfriend by your age and we couldn’t help but wonder seeing as you’ve never mentioned a girl…”

Spluttering, Ianto waved his hands about, “I’m not- just because I have a CD doesn’t- look,” he decided to cut his losses and try and end this conversation as soon as possible, “I can appreciate the Anderson/Ulvaeus writing partnership as craftsmen and songsmiths. ‘One of us’ is possibly the best song ever written about breakups and I might have a little soft spot for the fusion of witty lyrical content and poptastic danceability of ‘Voulez-Vous’ but its not like I’m a fan of _dancing queen_ or anything mam and I don’t appreciate the insinuation”

Glenda just looked at her son as if the final puzzle piece had fallen into place, but instead of pushing she just patted his hand once more and dropped the subject, he obviously wasn’t ready to talk so she would wait patiently until he was so she could listen, “Okay love, sorry for going through your things. Your room was a mess though”

“Right” Ianto cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up, “Is that all?”

“Yes love” Glenda watched her son flee the room and wondered how long it would take him before he felt comfortable enough to talk to her about it. Maybe never.

It wasn’t just the CD that had tipped her off, Glenda Jones was no idiot. She had seen the way her son acted around his male friends, the way he watched certain scenes from TV shows over and over again religiously along with Rhiannon. Not to mention the porn she’d found on the computer, so unless her husband had something to tell her she was fairly confident that it belonged to Ianto.

That night, once everyone had gone to bed, she slipped into her sons room and set the CD down on his desk. Really she shouldn’t be concerned, Ianto was far too mature for his age. She’d never had to worry about him in the same way as she did Rhiannon. Her son was too smart for his own good, he was responsible and she trusted him. So what if he was a little different.

“I love you” she whispered, not expecting a response. That’s why a muffled, ‘Love you too’ surprised her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing what you think! :)


End file.
